


白黑晴-補魔小車車(2019/12/25)

by platine10172



Category: YYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platine10172/pseuds/platine10172
Kudos: 3





	白黑晴-補魔小車車(2019/12/25)

泡入溫暖的池水，頭擱在靠在邊上的石化上，黑晴明舒坦地嘆息放鬆。

黑晴明體溫低些，不喜歡正常的溫泉，對他來說太燙了。這溫泉有融雪的冷水流入，所以溫度正好。

他為擊退那隊欲暗殺的海妖，連續趕了好幾天路。戰鬥又用了不少靈力，作為陰之晴明，他的靈力可不是說有就有，又要好好休息一段時間了。

身體被掏空的感覺，不僅只剩軀殼，還從裡面冷到外面。

累極般閉上眼享受，四周一片安靜，只有流水聲撫過耳膜。

昏昏欲睡之時卻又聽到突兀的，踩過草地的腳步聲。黑晴明抓過一旁的毛巾蓋在眼上，眼不見為淨。

霧氣彌漫，他的半身浸浴在泉水中，任由那把長髮在岸上散開。晴明稍微梳理下那被主人嫌礙事的頭髮，免得等會互相糾纏。

「你來做什麼。」黑晴明忍不住撩開毛巾露出一隻眼晴看他，臉上寫著不耐煩。

白晴明自顧自的脫下衣衫泡入池中，放肆地摟著他的腰：「聽說我的半身饞我的靈力，這不來看看是不是真的嗎？」

黑晴明嘴角一勾，伸手觸摸那胸膛，微微用力，指尖融入了那身體內。「是嗎，總算覺悟，那我不客氣了。」

「嘶……」黑晴明玩真的，像以前入侵他精神一樣想吸收靈力，不算痛，但極不舒服。白晴明握著他的手拉回來，親吻了下掌心和指尖。「換一個大家都覺得舒服的方式不好嗎？黑晴明大人？」

黑晴明沒得逞，毛巾蓋回眼上冷漠道：「只有你覺得舒服。」「怎麼會？」白晴明摟著他的手開始不安分起來。「我也會讓你舒服的。」  
語畢他便覆上那柔軟的唇上，勾著他的舌頭交換呼吸。纏綿間毛巾滑下，白晴明又親吻了下那眼角才下移一點，含住滾動的喉結。

黑晴明的手虛虛地搭在白晴明肩上，腰上的手摸到胸前，小腹又或是後頸，把火苗引得全身都是。另一隻手也探到那處，按摩被暖水微微泡軟的入口……

不知道有沒有帶油膏，沒有就遭罪了。黑晴明想著要是沒有該如何拒絕的理由，下身突然被握住，一陣快感傳來。低頭一看，白晴明正握住他們的陽物一起擼動，彼此緊貼挨著摩擦，怎麼覺得比用屁股承歡還要羞恥。

沒有拖太久，適度擴張後白晴明半推半就讓黑晴明背對自己趴在岸上，取了些油膏抹在入口裡面。溫度比平常還要高，膏體很快就化了，所以剛剛才不用。

飽滿的冠狀蹭滿流出的油脂，慢慢頂進去。

裡面真空一樣的狀況，柔嫩的腸肉緊緊纏上，泡著溫泉的關係，裡面更熱了。完全進入後雙方都不禁發出舒適的嘆息。一個被撐滿，一個被裹緊。

白晴明趴在黑晴明身上舔吻他的頸項和後背，差不多適應好了，白晴明便埋在那肩窩裡聞著半身的味道，挺動腰身。

不久後黑晴明身體就軟下來了，進出變得更加順暢，白晴明一手疊在黑晴明手背上單方面握住，另一隻手從下穿過黑晴明的小腹，扶著他的腰往自己那邊撞。

「嗯……嗯哼……」性愛本來就是一件歡愉的事，黑晴明舒服了便會輕吟，不委屈自己。

二人交合處多了些水份，撞擊臀部的啪啪聲比以前大，黑晴明被撞得搖搖晃晃，覺得這聲音有點煩人。

「啊啊……！」「嘶……想什麼？」白晴明用了頂了下那微漲的地方以作"懲罰"，只是自己也被夾了下，也不知道是誰在罰誰。

不過今天沒打算忍耐，要是黑晴明爽射了他也會一起，半身的靈力不夠，不能折騰。

「反正不，不是想，你。」「真薄情。明明我的存在感這麼強？」白晴明把他翻成側躺，拉高一條腿抬在肩上，反剪黑晴明雙手死死往自己拉，開始粗暴地侵犯敏感的嫩肉和碾過脆弱的敏感點。

「啊、啊哈不、停，慢啊……」「還不夠嗎？」每下進出都是快感，他的半身惡劣地操進深處，彷彿要搗爛這地方。黑晴明毫無預警地弓腰，眼角滑下淚水，肩上的腳趾也蜷縮著，顫抖著高潮了。「唔，呃啊……」

被迫著高潮，陰莖只能可憐地流出精液，量也不多。

雖然有點突然，白晴明還是就著那股絞緊快快抽插，不久後也射進渴望靈力的甬道裡。

下腹一陣暖意，經過脊背游走全身，驅走了些體內的寒意。

黑晴明喘著粗氣，好一會後揉了揉還腫脹的陰莖，剛剛只是後面爽到，前面還欠了些撫摸，加上剛高潮完的敏感，這一揉把黑晴明自己也揉激靈。

白晴明推開他的手代為服務，追逐著那微張的唇想再來一次——反正黑晴明應該也需要。

水波盪漾，池邊的水被一下一下有節奏地擠到岸上，慢慢沾濕了草皮，和那一頭本來乾燥的靛髮。


End file.
